winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/こんにちは
Hi guys. It's super long from my last blog then :)? How were your New Year holidays? I don't know about you guys, but I'm enduring from the cold I've got recently, medicine, and losing my sense about time and adaption and my finals are coming... as well as our New Year holidays -- the Chinese New Year, or we people call it as "Lunar New Year". Mentioning to holidays makes me feel really old; one more birthday to come through and I'll official be 20... well, it's quite "old" in my country because many people get married at that age, some even have baby... My, I think I talk too much now. Back to the topic, well, this blog will just be as boring as my previous ones, mostly announces the news and some updates, but I guess it'll take very long before you have chance to read another announcement blog like this from me again :), so let's try our best then ^^! First of all, I proudly introduce you the MiscSpell template. Something I've just figured out recently, yet it's a complex thing to control, so I'm still trying. Anyhow, the palette is simple with 3 colors so I hope it won't take too much resources when loading :). This will be added in any spell articles that are contained inside the box, besides, with the approval of the Leader of Project Spells - FreakyMagic - I added Roxy's spells in here, as there was a war about these... season 7 should clear the mist of this, it'll decide if Roxy is a member of the Winx or not, or what exactly her level/power rank is... until then, let's just use this to avoid any further confusion, which I'm extremely tired to explain or argue about. Anyhow, this is the MiscSpell template: After that, another project of me, the infobox for the characters... well, it's still a W.I.P. I'm trying to collect all the necessary data to finish it... but 'till now, I have to say that it's not yet completed. Just keep all the information in all the articles saved like this... I believe this won't take me long to finish... Next, I want to say that you guys should check out and often. All the rules are written in there. It's too obvious that many people start editing without reading the rules or even know where are they, and many stupid arguments start because of the lack of acknowledgement... And even they're not updated always, but we admins try not to make them so out-of-fashion. I also want to state something that, WE ARE THE ENGLISH WIKI OF WINX CLUB SERIES so we'll just use English only in all the articles; Italian titles in the infobox of the episode or song articles are accepted to stay, but the lyrics and such should be gone. This shall not be no more confusion as it was stated very clear on the rules of the wiki. We don't try to be international, people! You should try to complete the scripts articles, guys, not just only the songs. As English is the second languages in your countries (most of you), you have more chances than me on having better listening skill, vocabulary and such; so during this great delay, take it as a chance to finish all the leftover works, before Nick finish airing season 6. Because we still have PopPixie, Winx Club WOW: World of Winx and the brand new season 7 to do while there're too many things that are "Coming soon..." everywhere. Another thing to say about is don't create an article with Coming soon... part, and if you still do, be prepared to work on that article alone because maybe no one will work on it with you! よろしくお願いします! (I'm counting on you!) The last thing I want to say in this blog... well... some may be happy when hear it... some may not... anyhow, I really don't want to mention about it. As you all have known, I am moving to a new place, on Jan 9, and there won't be Internet and such to stay online to manage anything -- including Wiki -- and at the moment I have to delay or cancel many projects I'm joining, as well as bid farewell to many people that I may not be able to see again. I do believe that the fellow admins are often stop by to check out so I'd love to have them checking the wiki for me -- as bad pictures or delete the bad contents, unlock (and please remember to lock back after unlocking them!) articles... for the contents, I have faith on the judgement of every single user in here so I'm handling things for you :). I have been promoted as bureaucrat on September 29, 2013; and it's more than a year from that time, yet I haven't exactly done anything to make this place better, and I'm greatly ashamed... perhaps this will be one of my New Year resolutions... As said, I'm trying and not very sure how will it become, but let's just hope that I might "invent" some crazy ideas which become helpful during the boring blank time at home :/! I don't quit or leave this place. And I'll try somehow to get access to it... but not so close at the moment... so well... you see that I shall be around -- just not like I used to be before. I don't attempt to make it "tearry" so I hope none of you find it as so. Tomorrow will be the last day I'm available to reach before the indefinite hiatus :), so if you have anything to ask for (approval and such), making sure you say it now :). みんなさん、さよなら！またね、お元気だよ！ I wish your 2015 year is the bright and successful one :)! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:53, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts